A Nobel Return
by ALL OUT TOMBOY
Summary: Takes place 2-3ish years after Dark Of The Moon. When A 18 1/2 year old Riley is on a Road trip to find her next life chapter and is found in an oddball twist in the Transformers war with a Blazer whom is a bot to both fractions who was supposed to be one with the All-spark? And this girl ahs family matters to deal contend with? How and What will happen in this twist of Fate?
1. A Nobel Return?

**OKAY So I know I've not been active for a while but I got this plot bunny rolling around in my head for a story and I decided to write it out and see where it takes me, please review after reading this so I can see if I should continue this story. Thanks ALL OUT TOMBOY! **

A Nobel Return

My life never was that interesting to begin with. Just your typical ordinary life of a teenage girl, who was lucky enough to have a good upbringing. I had a dad who worked his butt off day and night to keep a roof over our heads. My mom worked part time so she could be there for my little sister Ariel, my even younger brother Toby, and me-Riley. I just graduated high school, had my license, a car- well actually an old black 1995 Chevy Blazer, of which I've named 'Hide and it has seen better days-but it has this weird face on its tailgate… but it was cool enough I decided to leave on there ,and now with the open road in front of me. See I didn't know what to do for college so I thought I'd take a year off of school an continue to explore my options… My choices are limited… I can't do much due to the fake my entire right arm is robotic. For example if I do sports- I could hurt whom I was either playing with/against.

Now you may be wondering how I have a robotic arm… well that's easy to explain, when I was roughly 15 I got in a car wreck with a few friends. The car we were in slammed into a guard rail-and since my arm was hanging out of the window it kind of ripped off at the shoulder. But it okay the person who caused the wreck was a super doctor genius. He knew how to duplicate appendages with a robotic one so people didn't have to go without a limb. So he fixed my arm for free and didn't charge me or my family for it sense the accident was his fault. He also replace my friends Tina's car and payed for my other friends hospital bills. So I guess you could say it's a win/win situation?

So now 3 years later I have full motion of my now robotic arm and it doesn't feel weird any more. Now I'm driving through Ute pass from Woodland Park to Colorado Springs to meet my dad who flew in to meet me for a few days. You probably are wondering why I'm in Colorado. Well Like I said I just hit the road for a while and have been on the road for about 2 months now. So dad though he'd meet me in this neck of the States and visit with me for a few days. But little did I know my game plan today was about to change.

_Ha… come on girl we've been driving for 5 hours now…. Why haven't we gotten there yet? _I thought to myself. You see about 2 and half years ago I became this girl's vehicle. Not that I don't mind- but come on see never lets me out of sight long enough to go transform and stretch my limbs. Now you're wondering who I am, I'm Ironhide. You now the one Autobot who got killed by cosmic rust from a bullet shot by none other than Sentinel Prime? Yeah that's me. I somehow survive and was transported by a teleportation round into an old Junk Yard. My frame was so wrecked that after I attempted to patch myself up I had to changer alt modes from my GMC Top kick (of which I miss that alt form) To an old Black Chevy Blazer. And of course I was in good enough shape a Auto sales Clerk towed me out of the Junkyard into his repair shop and made my alt look like it semi new again. Then I was sold to my girl Riley, parents for her first car. Of course she doesn't know who or what I am. Thou she does call my 'Hide oddly enough.

Now I just scan they area to avoid still rogue Decepticons. See my cybertronian body is still pretty banged up and only my bond mate Ratchet can repair me now… if it's not too late. But now I guard my signal and my girl Riley on her quest to find herself I guess. But I have this uneasy feeling like I'm being followed by a con. Hm… Must be my old circuits acting… up. I swear I just caught sight of that pretend cop Con Barricade a couple cars back… Ah must be a glitch in my system. But that old feeling remains…

i

iI jolted in my seat when I heard my phone blare out it's ringtone-New Divide by Linkin Park-

Upon glancing at it I saw it was my dad calling me-so I put it on speaker and answered.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Hey sweetie,… I got some bad news"

"What's wrong dad? I'm on my way to Colorado Springs now."

"I missed my flight at Houston… for starters… and … I won't be able to get another flight. Your mother just called me and asked me to call you…Ariel … has been kidnapped."

"What… dad no she …" I couldn't believe it."How long has she been gone dad?"

"Well Riley I… you might want to pull over if you're driving."

"Dad just tell me what's wrong-"

"RILEY! Just pull over first…okay?"

I sighed and pulled over into an outcrop by a sign that sad Manitou Springs exit next right.

"Alright dad I'm off the road and "Hides off… what else is wrong?"

"Ariel has-had been missing for 6 hours… and she was just found dead and hour ago…"

"I-see…. No…"

"Riley I'm sorry…"

After a few silent tears.. I gathered myself an said.

"Thanks for letting me know.. I got to go dad. Call mom and tell her to call me tonight. I got to go get a hotel room and think for a while okay ?"

"Okay baby girl just be safe okay?"

"I will dad… bye I love you."

"Love you to my shining star."

I just sat there in my Blazer…. Thinking for a while but right as I was about to reach my keys to restart 'Hide

BANG! I was jolted forward bye a -police cruiser hitting my back end? Then before I knew was was happening my Blazer started all on his own dropped in gear and floored it onto the highway speeding around innocent people and very traitorous bends in the road.

And what did you know the police car was chasing me… but it had no driver. When it rammed us again I screamed and then heard a very gruff and deep voice proclaim-_**I am Ironhide! Your guardian who is your blazer! I have no time to explain anything now just brace yourself and hang on tight and let me do all the driving! Got it?**_

"Yes Sir!" I screamed terrified I clung to my sit -so hard my robotic arm punctured my sit cushion.

I was so scared after that it all was a speeding blur until I eventually passed out after all that had happened.

Upon losing Barricade I found a hidden place in some Park I think was named after a Gods Garden? I was able to store Riley's stuff in my subspace compartments while I held Riley in my left servo under a blue and red checker board blanket .Yes I transform in a hidden canon - so no one saw me and I could keep Riley safe. Well she rested I got to Admire her right arm it looked very strong. My only problem?-Where was I going to start or how was I for that matter- going to start to explain to her-who I am, what I am, and what the hell just Happened to a very scared 18 ½ year old girl who is already broken and confused enough after just losing her little sister? When I have to stay hidden cause I'm supposed to be dead to both the Autobots and the Decepticons?


	2. A Painful Truth

**Okay I thought sense I was rolling on this idea I'd crank out another Chapter for you guys!**

**So hear you go! Enjoy and no Flames please! **

The Painful Truth

It was dusk time in the park. The sun had just set after a magnificent sunset behind what people called the Rocky Mountains. Ironhide just sat stretch out and waiting for Riley to wake up so he can get over the long story of explaining who he was and what happened earlier today to her. But while she was resting he finally got an up close look at how beautiful she was. She had Beautiful lightest Chocolate hair that was shoulder length. She had a decent tan. If you look at some parts of her face she looked to be Native American. And he remembered her beautiful Royal Blue eyes with specs of Green hues throughout them. Her eyes reminded him of Ratchet… oh how he missed him.

Riley sifted and grunted with pain was what pulled him out of his thought of Ratchet.

"_Take it easy Kid. You got thrown around pretty good."_

"No crap dude… eh- 'Hide?" Riley was confused, she woke up in Ironhides hand and it was dusk and with the events of earlier in the day fresh in her mind she was about to freak out when.

"_Hold it right there! Don't freak out. Just breathe in and out. Then I'll explain everything okay?"_

"Alright.. I owe you that much for saving my life… so eh-Ironhide… what happened?"

"_If You'll hang on I'll explain." Oh boy here goes nothing._

"_As you remember I am Ironhide. I am from the planet Cybertron and I came here to planet Earth view my team of Autobots and Commander Optimus Prime to help protect your planet from the Evil Decepticons who in turned destroyed our home world._

"_They and we were hear to fing the All spark the one devise that could bring life back to cybertron. Sadly it has been destroy so we can no longer restore our home world. So my team stayed hear with approval of your government to continue fighting the Decepticons to protect your world. But when Sentinel Prime my leader Optimus Primes Mentor was brought to earth and with the Chicago fiasco I was shot before that. And I ended up hurt and I had to down grade alt to a blazer and ended up with you and your family._

"_And I stayed hidden to protect you. The police car that chased and rammed us earlier? That's a Decepticon. His name is Barricade. He somehow spotted me and now he knows of my existence again. And if he finds and destroys me- he destroys my bonded. Ratchet the CMO of Optimus Primes team. He can eliminate my team. But that's only if he finds me again._

"_Now I know this isn't as detailed and as grand as it should be but it's a summary and hopefully it covered what you needed to know?"_

"For the most part-yes it did." Riley finally replied after semi disgusting all of the info. "But 'Hide… if it's still okay for me to call you that. I need to go back to Jasper, Nevada. I need to be there for my family… and to pay my respects to Ariel."

"_Of Course Riley… call your parents… tell them you'll head home tomorrow. Okay?"_

"Alright… thank you 'Hide. I'll call them now."

After Riley called her parents she crawled back onto 'Hides outreached servo he placed her on his shoulder and for that night Riley spent the night on 'Hides Shoulder… While Ironhide just stayed a loyal visual watch. To Protect Riley That night.


	3. Final Goodbyes

**Sorry for taking a bit to update. Life just had to get crazy… so I apologize in advance for prolonged waits and updates. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Final Goodbyes

Riley's P.O.V.

To put it simple, the journey home sucked. My little sister stayed on my mind the entire time back to Oregon. Yes I grew up in Portland. But going back there… I don't think I can stay there for too long. Just long enough to say hello to the Family… and Goodbye to Ariel… I can't believe she's gone… I should've stayed there and maybe then I could've been there for her and Tobi… maybe then she wouldn't…. be dead. She had a long life to live ahead of her... And it got brutally cut short. An what really hit home… was that she wasn't the one supposed to be kidnapped…. It was supposed to be me…

See after she… her body was found the police found the ransom letter. It said if they wanted her back alive they wanted my arm…my robotic arm… mainly because of its highly advanced technology. But hat was really odd was it wasn't signed by a signature… it was signed with a triangle evil looking face…. Just like the psycho cop car robot had on him…

Of course when I told 'Hide this he immediately said I wasn't to go far from him. We made a packed that after the Funeral was over he was to take me back to Colorado to hide out for a while to he can contact the Autobots' he calls a family. Which since from what I can piece together. Staying with 'Hide and meeting his team to protect me… might just safe not only me but maybe my family too.

Now its my turn to say something at Ariel's funeral… it's a quote I heard a while back… that would do any one justice… so as I walked up to the stand and gathered myself… I finally and Solemnly spoke ," Ariel will be greatly missed… I wish I stayed here so I could have seen her one more time before she left us. But know that she is still with us in spirit. If she is here in spirit, I hope this quote does you justice. _"Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there, I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow, I'm the diamond glints on snow. I am the Sunlight on ripened grain-I'm the Autumn Rain. When you awaken in the morning hush I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight- I'm the soft star that shines at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there, I did not die…" _I hope that does you justice sis…" I then walked away to my parents. Hugged them and then I walked to Tobi and held him as he cried his tears in vain. Then I walked back to my seat next to Ironhide's Holoform, Ian. And we stayed till the service was over. And then we left stopped by my parents' home picked up the last of my important things I needed to bring with me. I left my house key and a note to my parents saying I'll call when I land somewhere safe. Then we lefted… since I had all my legal documents and such, plus the fact I'm eighteen I lefted Portland, and I didn't look back.

Somewhere in a secret mountain lair…

"Master Galvatron… we failed our mission we didn't get the girl."

"YOU FOULS!"

"But master ! Barricade failed his assignment at destroying the rougue Autobot signal!"

"YOU ALL ARE **FOULS!**"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter… I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to update again.**


	4. A Colorado Escape

**Hey, Sorry for random updates, but it school, an life right now this is the best I can do. Sorry it's a bit short. ENJOY!**

**A Colorado Escape**

~Some-where in a hidden/disguised building in Washington D.C.~

"Optimus, Its Ratchet… My scanners are detecting a faint Autobot signal…" A green CMO stated.

"Where is it originating from Old friend?" Prime replied.

"Colorado… Manitou Springs, Colorado…"

"Alert our NEST troops, we must investigate this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IRONHIDE POV

_Upon leaving Portland, Riley basically fell into a restless sleep. I could tell with everything happening she could really use an ear and shoulder right now. Her stress levels have been off the charts lately. Only meaning that she needs to relax or she'll worry herself to death._

_I felt a faint tug at my spark from mine and Ratchet's spark-bond earlier. It was like he was surprised, but then he's worried about something. Then I lost the feeling. Maybe N.E.S.T. picked up my signal? I hope so… Riley needs to be looked over and I could really use my mate and a shot of high grade._

_I've been parked in the back lot of some store for a several hours now. I'm too tired to drive anywhere else. But I have to stay awake and keep visual out for Riley's safety. From my parking spot I can see what looks like too Camels kissing in the rocks… Upon googling it I discover it's in the "Garden of the Gods" Park… I think that was the park Riley and I hid in before to get away from Barricade. Barricade, that fragger! He and those rogue Decepticons, why how I miss blowing those slaggers up! I miss being Optimus' right hand Bot, I miss Ratchet, I miss the Lennox family…_

…_I guess I just wish for my old life back, but I guess Primus has a new destiny for me to live._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden up in the Rocky Mountains somewhere.

"Master, that rogue Autobot signal reappeared in Colorado."

"DECEPTICONS! MOBILIZE!"


End file.
